Season 3: Past
This season took place in Borneo and featured 18 brand new castaways. There were two tribes that were playing different games: Tagi played a traditional idol-free version of Survivor while Salani played where everybody started with a Hidden Immunity Idol that was good up until the merge. This season was preceeded by Survivor: Idol Games and followed by Survivor: Idol Wars Tribes and Castaways Merged Tribe- Tagani This season featured an "un-merge" where the tribes were split back up once 10 remained and the tribes were named after their captains. ReMerged Tribe- BAMF Synopsis 18 new contestants embarked on the journey of a lifetime in Indonesia on the island of Borneo. Two tribes went go head to head to compete in a Survivor like no other. While the two tribes will have an equal chance at winning the challenges they will have very different camp lives, one camp is playing a rather traditional game while the other is playing a game where every member starts with an immunity idol; these immunity idols became invalid at the time of the merge. The first Immunity Challenge showed the contestants to not assume because what they believed to be a Tribal Immunity Challenge was actually an individual one as both tribes were going to tribal council. The Salani tribe voted out an inactive in Spinner while the Tagi tribe voted out a potential threat in Saxonmath. The next few rounds the tribes went back and forth with challenges taking out mostly inactive players. Hudspith and Jogo left for Salani while RileyCotter and Swimboy (removed) left for Tagi. At the final 12 the tribes merged with the idol twist barely being used. While the tribes were even it was Salani that lost a member in RobbyLanza but things evened right back up when BigAlex was the second original Tagi to be medically removed from the game. At the final 10 there was a new twist.. an unmerge. The tribe was divided into two new tribes based off how they answered questions in the previous Immunity Challenge. Boots and Amf became tribe leaders and had tribes named after them. Each person each received a silver coin (good until merge) as well which could be use to void somebody's vote at Tribal Council. The AMF tribe went to tribal council first and the former Tagi's were down 3-2. Zbase used a coin on a Salani member but AMF split the vote and voted out Meow instead which lead to Zbase being eliminated in a 2-1-1 vote. The BOOTS tribe lost the next challenge and unanimously voted out AlexRyder, a former Salani who was not overly active. The final 8 immunity was an auction where players could bid on hidden items, buy gold coins that would void one vote against you, or tribal immunity (highest total in tribal immunity would win). The BOOTS tribe dominated the challenge and Amf being the last remaining Tagi on the AMF tribe things did not look great for him. However, when the AMF tribe went to tribal council, Amf had two weapons in his pocket from the challenge. He had won a covered item that featured a fake immunity idol (never used) and a coin. ThaMeowMeow had a last minute vote change from Amf and cast his vote against Tundra. When it came down to the vote Meow and Skillz both used a silver coin to void Amf's vote but Amf used a silver coin to void out Tundras vote and used a gold coin on himself. After 4 votes were read (2 for Amf and 2 vote Tundra) not a single vote counted due to coins and Tundra ended up leaving with one vote. The tribes merged once again at the final 7. Amf won his second individual in the game. It appeared that Amf, Bingo, Boots, and Ninja had a solid alliance going as they voted out SkillzDatKillz. However in the final 6 the seemingly cohesive group turned on each other. Boots wanted to take Bingo out while Bingo wanted to take Boots out as they saw each other as threats. In the end 4 of the 6 remaining people decided that Bingo should be the next to leave. In the final 5 it was clear that old tribal lines did not exist and that ThaMeowMeow and AdamBongo were on the outside looking in. After Amf won another immunity challenge AdamBongo continued his plan of laying low all season long which led to ThaMeowMeow leaving. In the final 4 challenge Adam gave it an effort but in the end Amf proved too hard to beat and Adam was unanimously voted out... including voting himself out since he failed to vote. In the end the group had to choose between the challenge dominating Amf7410, the tribal leader Boots22, or the stealty Ninja41 to be the sole survivor. Ultimately, Amf7410 was crowed as the 3rd Sole Survivor with a vote of 3-2-1. Voting History Tagi Salani Tagani AMF BOOTS BAMF Final Tribal Council Votes Note: ThaMeowMeow left the group after being voted out and did not cast a vote at the final Tribal Council. Immunity Winners font color=steelblue>^1 = Swimboy818 was removed from Tagi before the round due to inactivity. Finishing Order 18th- Spinner (Salani. 5-2-2) 17th- Saxonmath (Tagi. 4-1-1-1-1-1-) 16th- Hudspith (Salani. 5-2-1-1) 15th- RileyCotter (Tagi. 3-3-1-1) 14th- Swimboy818 (Tagi. Medically Removed) 13th- Jogo248 (Salani. 2-2-2-1, 3-2) ---MERGE--- 12th- RobbyLanza (Salani/Tagani. 5-5-1-1, Self Vote) 11th- BigAlex1995 (Tagi/Tagani. Medically Removed) ---UNMERGE--- ---JURY--- 10th- Zbase 4 (Tagi/Tagani/AMF. 3(2)-1-1) 9th- AlexRyder (Salani/Tagani/BOOTS, 4-1) 8th- Tundra (Salani/Tagani/AMF. 2(0)-2(1)) ---REMERGE--- 7th- SkillzDatKillz (Salani/Tagani/AMF/BAMF. 4-2-1) 6th- Bingo21 (Tagi/Tagani/BOOTS/BAMF. 4-1-1) 5th- ThaMeowMeow (Salani/Tagani/AMF/BAMF. 3-2) 4th- AdamBongo (Salani/Tagani/BOOTS/BAMF. 4-0) ---Finals--- 3rd- Ninja41 (Tagi/Tagani/BOOTS/BAMF) 1 vote 2nd- Boots22 (Salani/Tagani/BOOTS/BAMF) 2 votes 1st- Amf7410 (Tagi/Tagani/AMF/BAMF) 3 votes Player of Season- Amf7410 Players to Return Season 4: Idol Wars- Bingo21, Amf7410, Zbase4, SkillzDatKillz